bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Gomorrah
Gomorrah is the first demon Bayonetta summons in the first game. A demonic dragon-like monster, Gomorrah attacks by biting, gnawing, and devouring the hapless Angels that Bayonetta sets it upon. Book of Infernal Demons Entry Appearances Gomorrah is one of Bayonetta's more common summons due to him being the go-to Infernal Demon when Bayonetta wants to finish off a Beloved during a Climax Attack. It's also summoned during Bayonetta's intense battle with Father Balder, attempting its usual attack on the Lumen Sage. Unfortunately, Balder is able to counter Gomorrah's assault by jamming its jaws with a sphere of energy. He proceeds to exit the orb and smash Gomorrah's mouth shut on it, finishing off the wounded demon by breaking its neck. Despite this defeat the demon has appeared in media related to Bayonetta 2. Bayonetta summons Gomorrah to finish off a Belief in a similar fashion to the first game's encounters with Beloved. However, the portal fails to close and Gomorrah seems to seize the chance to escape and attack Bayonetta. In an effort to safeguard Bayonetta, Jeanne dives into the path of the attack and knocks Bayonetta from harm. Gomorrah's strike knocks Jeanne's soul from her body and she is pulled down into Inferno. Afterwards a winged-Bayonetta fights Gomorrah. As the demon gives Bayonetta no choice but to fight against her former ally. As the long battle comes to a conclusion, Bayonetta summons a new multi-headed demon and uses it to smash Gomorrah into the ground. Both demons vanish afterwards, and at this time Gomorrah's fate is unknown. Description In the first Bayonetta little more than Gomorrah's head and neck could be seen, as he was merely a summon used to finish off Beloved, as mentioned above. However in Bayonetta 2, when the Infernal Demon breaks free from its summoning portal its entire body can be seen. He is considered a boss fight, and even gets a splash introduction similar to the enemies from the first Bayonetta '' in the Book of Infernal Demons. Gomorrah appears as a massive black dragon-like beast, easily over one hundred feet in length from nose to tail. Though it is primarily black in color it also has red eyes, claws, and purple accents about its body. Upon its head is a strange crown-like ornament with what almost looks like a face set into the front of it. It has four glowing dots that appear to be its eyes, and its mouth is lined with dozens of fangs that frame a twisted multi-forked snake-like tongue. It is covered in long serrated horns on its head, back, and down the sides of its body all the way to the end of its tail. It has a thick heavy chitinous hide that layers across its body similar to segmented plates of armor. Despite having multiple dragon-like features Gomorrah seems to lack wings of any kind. Abilities In the ''Bayonetta 2 gameplay trailer featuring Gomorrah's boss fight, the demon is seen to be able to breathe streams of crimson fire when the fight first begins. He is also shown to be exceptionally strong, being able to effectively take Jeanne out in a single attack before his battle. During the fight itself Gomorrah climbs up the side of a skyscraper whilst fighting Bayonetta. During this time it relies primarily on lunging bites, swipes with its massive claws, and huge sweeps with its powerful tail. Once the final phase of the fight begins at the skyscraper's spire, Gomorrah's variety of attacks increases and it displays increased speed. It is capable of breathing in a vacuum with such intensity that Bayonetta cannot escape it, even with the assistance of another Infernal Demon, Malphas. It is also shown to be able to vomit massive spheres of bloodied flesh and skulls at Bayonetta. Mythology Gomorrah, and its sister city, Sodom, were two cities that appeared several times in biblical texts as cities wallowing in the sins of mankind. In the texts divine judgement was passed upon Sodom and Gomorrah, and due to their unclean wickedness the cities were consumed by the wrath of God in the form of fire and brimstone that rained from the skies. Gallery 61sJB8QaA2L. SL1280 .jpg Bayo1.jpg Balder kills demon.jpg|Gomorrah is defeated by Balder GomorrahBlackGallery.png|Gomorrah summoned by Bayonetta/Zero in the demons model gallery. GomorrahWhiteGallery.png|Gomorrah summoned by Jeanne in the demons model gallery. Gomorrah Bloody Fate.png|As seen in Bloody Fate vlcsnap-2014-03-04-21h20m42s171.png|Jubileus killing Gomorrah in Bloody Fate. Gomorrah Concept and Render.jpg|Concept Art/Render Gomorrah Summon Concept Art.jpg|Gomorrah Summon Concept Art BookofInfernal DemonsGomorrah.jpg|Gomorrah's old introduction in Bayonetta 2. see also: Infernal Demons: Gomorrah Category:Bosses Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Demons